Lacy, Luck and Pants
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: Lacy died at 17 and now shes back to tell her story and Lilys'. OC/SB, LE/JP, OC/PP, REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

Lacy, Luck and Pants

_  
I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love 'til you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_

Affirmation Savage Garden

Prologue.

My name is Lacia Annette Snape, I am the twin sister of the famous Severus Snape, the daughter of Eileen Prince and Trevor Snape. This is the story of my seventh year, the most eventful year of my life. Why have I waited so long to tell my story? I thought I would wait till the last of our seventh year group made it up here. After all, I was the first of a big group. Nine of us to be precise, all before our time. For a very long time, I waited for us all. Watched them with sadness as they lived a life I never would. Don't get me wrong, I loved them, loved watching them and their children. I still do in fact. But the wait seemed impossibly long without them. You see my friends were my life, always had been, even now that I'm dead they are still my life.  
On earth, I was a Gryffindor like my two best friends. Edith Marianna Goodie and Lily Kayla Evans- later Lily in our group was. Gryffindor, where dwell the brave in heart, we were brave to the end, Oh God, we were brave to the end. Especially, our dear Lily and Alice, they were so much braver than I could have ever been. We all knew our deaths were inevitable. The moment he started hunting us down our death warrant was signed. Severus thought he would be able to save us, well, Lily and myself that is. He was wrong. We died anyway, and our deaths changed the faces of our friends forever. They stopped laughing so much, they grew up. I wish we could have been young forever. I guess, I'm young forever, I died at seventeen, and thats how my body remains, I'm frozen at seventeen. Infact, Alice and Frank were the only people in our group to have a full head of grey hair when they passed on.  
This may seem like a fairy tale to you, in a way it is. there is magic, true love, everlasting promises, and the bad guy. Everything a good fairytale needs. Except our fairytale is little different. It also has flying pants, a insane amount of luck and me, Lacy.

I guess I should begin…

_You say you fell while holding diamonds in your hands  
"It's your fault for running, holding diamonds," I said  
And I offer no sympathy for that  
I hear that it was you who died alone  
And I offer no sympathy for that  
Better off I sparkle on my own_

In The Rough Anna Nalick


	2. Chapter One

**Lacy, Luck and Pants, **

**HistoryRepeats.**

_I will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting till the end I can walk on water I can fly I will keep on fighting till I die_

I can walk on water- Basshunter.

Diary of Lacia Snape

I just love a new diary, you are the seventh diary in consecutive years at Hogwarts, and you diary will be my last diary here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seventh Year, our best year yet. I'm sure it will be, Lily, Edith, Alice, Ellie and Devon are going school shopping at Diagon Alley now, well I mean, we are about to do our shoping at the alley. I just can't wait, since I haven't seen Ellie, Alice, and Devon since school let out they're kind of their own little group, especially Devon and Ellie. Devon is a Ravenclaw, so I don't see her much, being a Gryffindor and all. Ellie spends most her time with her boyfriend, Peter. Peter is a memeber of this group of seriously annoying men called 'The Marauders' they are forever in trouble with everyone. But anyway, Ellie is with Peter so we don't see her much. Alice, however is one of best friends along with Edith, and Lily of course. I love my friends. At the moment I'm with Edith and Lily at Lily's house. I just love it here, my mother is a weak women and my father demanding, so yeah, staying here is such a lovely change.. The Evans are so normal, well 'cept Petunia who is Lily's sister, Petuina is a bit of a nutcase. But every family has them, don't they? I know the Snapes' and the Princes' have more than their fair share. Both Severus and I agree on that. Like cousin Albie for instance, he like to make animal noises at the top of his lungs and pretend he's a fish. Then there is our Uncle Demison who will forever be a bachelor because he farts and then comments on the smell. Oh yes, we have some major nut balls in our family. I bet, Lily doesn't have any of those, just stupid 'Tuna fish, and according to Lily Tuna fish never used to be that bad, it was just after Lily went to Hogwarts that she got all bitter. Jealously, it can change people dramatically. I guess just cause two people are related it doesn't mean that they are going to be immune of being jealous. Personally, I can't remeber being jealous of Severus ever. But, then again, I guess Severus and I are different, well, of course we are. He's Slytherin, I'm Gryffindor. But I mean more than that. Whoops, Lily's calling, its time to go.  
Lacy.

_Down the middle drops one more  
Grain of sand  
They say that  
New life makes losing life easier to understand  
Words are kind  
They helped ease the mind  
I'll miss my old friend  
And though you gotta go  
We'll keep a piece of your soul  
One goes out  
One comes in_

If I could- Jack Johnson_  
_  
Extract from a interview with Mrs Havana Potter by Minstry of Magic

"Let me see, It was the 23rd of August this year, and I was in the living room, waiting for the boys to come home. It was 5.56pm and it was still light, being that it was the summer and all. I had told my son James Harrison Potter that I wanted him and his friends home by 4.00pm. I was looking after four teenaged boys including my own James. I had Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. My James best friends. They had gone today to Diagon Alley for their school supplies for Hogwarts, this was their seventh year. My James was going to be head boy. Usually Harry and myself would've gone as well. But as it was Harry's last week at the Ministry before he retires, so we really had a lot to sort out we had busy since Harry had handed in his resignation to Anthony Signbridge. So we decided to trust the boys, they had proven themselves to be reliable over the summer. James does hate worrying me, such a lovely boy. If I had known that it would come to this I never would have let them go, But I didn't, so I let them go. It reached six o'clock, Harry came home, my merlin, he was so pale, and his normally tidy robes dishevelled. He told me to sit down. He told me that there had been a attack at the alley. My lovely, son, my James and his party had been attacked. Two children were dead someones, James, someones precious babies. I'm sorry, I told myself I could do this without getting emotional. James and a girl, the head girl, Lily Evans are believed to have been the targets. Well, you can imagine how I reacted. Someone is trying to kill my son! _Some one is trying to kill my son_, _My James_"

_But the last day of summer  
Never felt so cold  
The last day of summer  
Never felt so old  
Never felt so...  
All that I have  
All that I hold  
All that is wrong  
All that I feel for or trust in or love  
All that is gone_

The Last Day of Summer- The Cure

Statement from Alice Newberry to the Ministry of Magic.

"We had all finish our shopping. We being myself, Alice Newberry. Lily Evans, Edith Goodie, Ellie Orei, Lacia Snape, Devon Portia, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom. Whom I was so glad we ran into! He so gorgeous and I absolutely.... Oh sorrry, I'm geting off track, aren't I? So we had all finished our shopping. We decided with everyone saying a loud yes, that we needed ice cream. I really wish we hadn't decided that. Lily was only against going with James, how she detests him, or at least she says that. Oh, off topic again, sorry.

It all began to happen when we had almost finished our ice creams, mine was delicious. Thank you for asking.

We were getting very tried it was getting late, and I know I was ready to go when ten people in black appeared, pointed hoods and skull masks. I screamed. I wasn't the only one either. At least three other girls did, and Peter Pettigrew. We, muggle borns, were separate from the purebloods in our group. So that was Myself, Lily, Ellie and Devon. I had begun to cry , so had Lily, we all clung to each other I have never been so terrified in my life. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. Then one of death eaters growled at us to shut up, when we didn't he shot a cructias curse at Lily.  
Her screams will haunt me till the day I die. I have never heard someone in so much pain.  
Lacy began to scream 'Stop it! Stop it!' and seemed completely unaware of the tears streaming down her face, Sirius black wrapped his arms around her. We weren't going to move, we knew it would be too dangerous.

But one of the death eaters near the back had lurged forward when Sirius held Lacy. He shot a crurtias curse at Sirius, and Sirius began to writher in pain on the ground. While the death grabbed Lacy by the hair and apparted. We all leaped up and began to fight, I shot leg-locked curse at three and stunned two more. Frank hit three with bat bogey curses and then knocked them out. Peter hid under the table and three curses hit Devon and two at Ellie, they weren't moving. I th…I…think…I think they were dead….

But we kept on fighting we couldn't get up they wwould kill us. Then all sudden like, the apprated and you lot arrived. Tell me are Ellie and Devon alive?"

_Hopeless time to roam  
The distance to your home  
Fades away to nowhere  
How much are you worth  
You can't come down to earth  
You're swelling up, you're unstoppable  
'cause you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Soulless is everywhere_

Newborn Muse

Statement from Miss Lacia Snape to the Ministry of Magic

After the death eater apparted with me. Well, I was scared to say the very least. I was sobbing and screaming, until I realised where I was. I was in Spinners End, where I grew up. In my backyard to precise. I spun around to face the death eater. I knew who it was then. My twin, Severus.  
"Do you want them to kill us?!" I cried at him. He didn't answer.  
"Lily's a muggle born. They'll kill her you know!" I said trying to get his attention. He has the biggest crush on Lily for years, for a long time (till fifth year) they we're best friends. Still, no response. But he had turned away from me. Like my words had hurt him.  
"They will kill her, Severus, no pleading will stop that. Don't you care?!," That made him spin around again. I could already tell him didn't believe me. He believed he could plead for her life.  
"Of course I care! I just want them to kill Potter! Then I can save her!" He cried, I didn't realise what I was doing I slapped him hard across the face. He stood shocked for a moment, then slapped me hard across my face with the back of his hand. His ring made me bleed. The healers say it will scar. For the rest of my life I will have 'SS' scared on my cheek, and I swear I will wear those letters like a crown to show the world that Severus Snape is not to be trusted. He left, straight after that.

No, I don't know where he went, or, where he would go.

He might try contact me, but after that goodbye I don't think he will. We aren't as close as we were. I didn't even know he had joined the death eaters.

No, I hadn't even seen him since we left the Hogwarts express. I haven't been home.

I hope I've been helpful.

_Recall those days,  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do...  
there will never be a day when  
I won't think of you _

Think of Me Andrew Lloyd Webber


	3. Chapter Two

Lacy, Luck and Pants,

HistoryRepeats.

For Barry Moore,

RIP

Chapter Two.

_You kiss me in the rain, _

_I forget what I'm moaning about  
And I know I wouldn't be the same without you_

Without You Brooke Fraser

Ministry Files on the August 30th Attack on Diagon Alley

_Name:_ Lily Kayla Evans

_Age: _Seventeen

_Blood Status: _Muggle Born

_Address: _3 Kollingwood Terrace, Little Rubbleton, County of Wiltshire

_Parents: _Jane Marietta and Charles Harry Evans.

_Siblings: _Petuina Allison Evans (Muggle, Twenty)

_Notes: _Seems to be one of the targets of this attack. Head Girl.

-

_Name:_ James Ethan Potter

_Age: _Seventeen

_Blood Status: _Pureblood

_Address: _34 Kenwood Road, Godrics' Hollow

_Parents: _Havana Jeanette (ex-Healer) and Harold Alexander Potter (Ex Head of the auror dept.)

_Siblings: _None, but Sirius Hyberion Black does live with them.

_Notes: T_he other target of this attack. Head boy.

-  
_Name: _Sirius Hyberion Black

_Age: _Sixteen

_Blood Status: _Pureblood

_Address: _34 Kenwood Road, Godrics' Hollow

_Parents: _ Kendra Bellatrix and Charles Regulus Black.

_Siblings: _Regulus Arcturus Black (Slytherin, Hogwarts Student, fourteen)

_Notes: _Is an enemy of the family now. Lives with the potters. See notes on Potter, James.

-

_Name: _Remus John Lupin

_Age: _Nineteen

_Blood Status: _Pureblood

_Address:_ 106 Wuthering Heights, Countington

_Parents: _ June Alissa and Fred Maskit Lupin (Healer)

_Siblings: _Jennifer Anne Lupin (DECEASED)

_Notes: _WEREWOLF.

-

_Name: _Peter Paddington Pettigrew

_Age: _Sixteen

_Blood Status: _Pureblood

_Address: _3 Spinners End, County of Wiltshire

_Parents: _Reagan Geogre (DECEASED) and Mary Elizabeth Pettigrew.

_Siblings: _None

_Notes: _None.

-

_Name:_ Edith Isabellane Goodie

_Age: _Seventeen

_Blood Status: _Half Blood

_Address: _43 Finnish Road, Scotland

_Parents: _Patricia Ellalaine Goodie (Father not known)

_Siblings: _Half Sister April Allopine June Harrison (Seven), and half brother Kieran Exan Nelson Harrison (Three)

_Notes: _None.

-

_Name: _Alice Maria Newberry

_Age: _Seventeen

_Blood Status: _Muggle born

_Address: _34 Collingwood Street, London

_Parents: _Thomas James and Katherine Annah Newberry

_Siblings: _None

_Notes: _One of the targets of the attack.

-

_Name: _Frank Joseph Longbottom

_Age: _Sixteen

_Blood Status: _Pureblood

_Address: _15 Ilonie Road, London

_Parents: _Augusta Rose and Lionel Neville Longbottom

_Siblings: _None

_Notes: _One of the targets for this attack.

-

_Name: _Lacia Georgiana Olivia Snape

_Age: _Seventeen

_Blood Status: _Half blood

_Address: _104 Spinners End, County of Wiltshire

_Parents: _James Gavin, and Eileen Snape.

_Siblings: _Severus James Snape (Slytherin, Hogwarts, Seventeen, Twin Brother, SUSPECT)

_Notes: _Had interaction with Suspect Snape, Severus. After inital battle.

-

_Name: _Ellison Hannah Orei

_Age: _Sixteen

_Blood Status: _Muggle born

_Address: _34 Trinnon Street, Ireland

_Parents: _ Both deceased, Samantha Hana and David Lucas Orei. Lives with Grandmother, Siobhan Alice Orei.

_Siblings: _Five Sisters, none magical, in order of age: Janet Elise (14), Katherine Liana (14), June Mary (11), Natalie Elliot (10), and Frida Elizabethany (8).

_Notes: _DECEASED

-

_Name: _Devon Holly Portia

_Age: _Sixteen

_Blood Status: _ Muggle born

_Address: _45 Alexis Road, Scotland

_Parents: _Janet Frame, and Sam Portia (Not married)

_Siblings: _One Sister (Magical) Holly Jessica Portia (Hufflepuff, Hogwarts, thirteen)

_Notes: _DECEASED

_Just take it away  
They can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we would go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away  
They can never have yesterday _

Yesterday- Leona Lewis

Diary of Lacia Snape 

We may of won that battle, but I have a feeling we are losing the war. We (as in the gang) haven't left the ministry since the attack Why would they be hiding us here? Are we in danger? I'm only seventeen I don't understand what is going on, other than the fact that my brother is a traitor. The boy I shared a womb with would have seen me die today. I think he watched two of his schoolmates die today. Two of us are missing, Ellie and Devon, we are all attacking like scared teenagers we are. Peter is a shell of his former self, won't eat (which in itself is miracle, shh, Lacy, this is no time for jokes..) He was dating, Ellie. None of us have seen them, Devon and Ellie that is, the ministry won't tell us where they are.I think they are dead. I don't want too, but where else would they be. They certainly aren't with us.

To be honest, I wasn't very close with either of them, but to be so close to them when they died. How could it not effect me? I mean, it could've been me. Or Lily, Any of us!

But we didn't die, but I am almost certain that they did. I'm not the only one either. It makes me sad, Ellie and Devon both have little sisters, Gosh, I have met Devons' little sister half a dozen times. She goes to Hogwarts with us. Her name is Hally, or Halle, maybe it was Holly. I can't remember. But who is going to tell there families? Some cold ministry offical? Will they tell their families that they died heroes? Because they certainly did. They saved our lives.

But when you catch James and Sirius in a sober mood, the difference is amazing. I was standing at a window in this waiting room, when the ministry has obliviously left us and forgotten about us. When Sirius came up behind me.

"Snape, why are you looking out a fake window, where it is raining?" I couldn't bring my self to talk to him so I just kept staring, silently. I didn't feel like talking, I was trying to work things out. Why we were here and why we had been attacked. So, I didn't response. And, for a change, I think he understood, he just stood there with me, silent.

He stood with me for the longest time. It was like we were in tune. Then just as a tear slide down my cheek, he reached out, and took one of my small white hands in his huge tanned one. Without saying a word. Sirius and I are not friends, but we aren't enemies either. We are in between. I'm glad that Lily, Edith and I aren't going through this alone. I'm glad the marauders are with us.

In my own strange little way. I wouldn't want us to be going through this alone, with no one. Alice is relying totally on Frank Longbottom. He has been amazing. Alice hasn't spoken a word since her interview with the ministry of magic but Frank has been sure she eats and sleeps, he keeps her feeling safe and warm. If Alice was herself she would be in raptures, she hads the hugest crush on Frank. We spent all of last year trying to talk her into asking him out. She was too shy. They would make the most perfect couple.  
While Sirius and I were at that window hands linked, I did say one thing, a question.  
"Do you think we are going die, do you think he was trying to kill us all?" I looked at him while I said this, he's a head taller than me, but he didn't look back, just stared forward. Eventually he nodded.  
"We were meant to die," He said quietly, another tear slide down my cheek. I can''t believe that some one is trying to kill us.  
"Not you, Snivellus wouldn't have let it. But James, Lily, Edith and everyone else, Yes," If that was attempt at making me feel better it didn't work. I'm scared, I wouldn't bet any money on all of us surviving this year, not a single knut. I know Sev wants Lily and I to survive but he doesn't give a single thought to anyone else.

How did my sweet brother turn into this monster?

I think perhaps he thinks this will make Lily love him. This will, in truth, make her hate him. My poor Severus, I know him better than anyone. I didn't think him capable of this through. This torture of innocent witches, wizards and muggles. We have never mention to anyone that we are half bloods, it never seemed important and know one ever asked. Now, I have to keep our secret to keep him alive. If I lost him, I would lose half of myself, half of my soul. Without him, I'd never be the same.  
He will regret joining the death eaters I know that. It may not be tomorrow or the next day, it might be in 28 years, when we're all gone. Frank, Alice, James, Lily, Sirius, and, me. But he will regret it. Probarly when they kill Lily. If they can catch her. Lily is the most talented witch I've ever met. So, I don't think they will have much of a chance. But you k-

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world  
It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become _

Viva La Vida- Coldplay

Extract from a speech by Mr. Anthony Signbridge, Minster for magic.  


"I realise you have all had a traumatic summer, losing two of your own your fellow students, to death eaters. Especially, when for a very long time you had of course know idea what was going on. Apart from the vaguest feeling. I myself feel responsible. I knew Lord Voldemor- Really Maggie don't flinch, Voldemort had targeted your group."  
"Naturally since you are the strongest students in your year, talented, strong and, to his disappointment, on the fight for good in a war against the very synonym of evil. I will not baby you and say you are all safe, that it was pure accident, because it wasn't.. He was after you nine or eleven as you were before this attack. He wanted you dead. But he underestimated you. He did not think that you fight back, as strong as you were. He will not make that mistake again I assure you. You have been targeted, you got away by pure luck."

" But you can not rely on luck. Or, on him underestimating you. Next time, he will send his strongest after you. Though his first attack was not a test, he will now be treating it like one. None of you deserved to die this young, I am truly sorry for your lost. They were unsuspecting victims in a brutal attack where they were not the intended targets. I have children of my own, so I can speak with honesty when I say this, you may return to Hogwarts today, please, be careful, we need no more young lives taken from us. I do not want to tell your parents I let you get killed. James, your parents would skin me. Your mother nearly did when she came in to give her statement.

"You are only one day late to school. But this year you will have your own apartments, and Dumbledore has assured me that you will be completely hidden in these. That when you are in them, even he himself can not enter without one of your groups permission. It is all I can do to wish you luck. You will need it, and , I hope that at the end of the year you will consider working for me as aurors. You are all talented enough.I mean, James, your father was even head of department, it is a family tradition, I hope it will continue with you.  
Maggie, here will show you to the fireplaces which will take you straight to your own apartments where someone will be waiting to explain them to you I'm sure."

_We will not go down  
In the night, without a fight  
You can burn up our mosques and our homes and our schools  
But our spirit will never die  
We will not go down _

We will not go down- Micheal Heart


	4. Chapter Three

**Lacy, Luck and Pants  
HistoryRepeats**

This chapter is dedicated to Logan,

Occasionally known as Bung-eye who suggested the last song,

I never would have thought of it. But it's perfect!

Chapter Two

_I could not escape  
A plea from the heart  
You know what it means to me  
She said dont walk away  
Im down on my knees  
So please dont be mean to me _  
Mean to me Crowded House

Diary of Lacia Snape.

Well, if their going to keep us safe they sure know how to do it if style. If we weren't so upset with the ministry we might thank them. But, unfortunately we are. We being Lily, Edith, Alice, Frank, myself and the marauders.  
The place where we are basically locked in is flash. We all have our own rooms for one! We've always had dorms before. Our own kitchen with two house elves. A big common room.

No, a huge common room. With, eight tables for homework. Book cases that go to the ceiling filled with books. Not just texts books either. But with good reading books. Romance, historical fiction, mystery, thriller, you name it. We have it kind-of-thing. I even saw Sirius looking at a thriller with interest!  
The room itself is plain cream walls, which Professor Dumbledore says we are allowed to decorate them through which is good. We even have our own swimming pool. Apparently this used to be the Head students room, Dumbledore just expanded it for our purposes. The couches are really comfy and great for reading on. The fire place is a handsome thing. It has a portrait on the chimney of all of us! Apparently, the ministry painter painted it for us. It's amazing we were all dress in beautiful robes, Lily's emerald green like her eyes, same with James.  
That didn't make Lily happy though. Funny that.  
I'm in purple, Edith in blue. Remus in blue, Peter in Yellow, Sirius in Red. Alice in pink and Frank in mauve. Everyone looks really handsome and beautiful. I'd love to know when they had the time to do it though.  
Anyway, our bedrooms are simple. My just had a double four poster bed with a deep purple duvet. Two oak bed side tables with nice lamps on each. An oak dresser and a large mirror. Dumbledore says we can add our own touch though so that's good. It's a bit plain for my tastes. The first thing I did was put my framed picture of Lily, Edith, Alice and I on one of my bed side tables.  
Oh, we also have a desk, a nice armchair and, a big book case. I do really like this room.

I was just unpacking, when someone burst into my room in an awful hurry.  
"Snape!' It was Sirius Black, of course. Anyone else would knock. I had my broomstick in hand; halfway towards what I thought might be my closet to put it in there. I paused, mid-step, and stumbled.

Have I mentioned I'm a klutz? I am, anyway I almost went flat on my face but I got my balance back just in time. But by the time that had happened I was more than a little short tempered. Not just 'cause I was embrassed, I was tired, and just a tiny bit emotionally drained.  
"Black, get out of my room." I said rather patiently, if you consider my mood. At least I think I was. Sirius just ignored me and flopped on my bed. My bed of all places! There is an armchair, why couldn't he have sat on that if he had to sit.  
"I'm just across the hall, Lacy, chill. We share a bathroom. By the way, that's not your closet that's the door to the bathroom. The closet is on the other side of the room. It's walk in. Got a good spot for your brooms." I glared at him. However attractive he is, I'm not on his side. I am swisterland, neutral. Thats my stand on the Lily/James hating eachother thing. I can not be seen to be fratisnising more with one of the Marauders than one of my girls.  
"Thank you, Black," I said gruffly going to put my broom away. It was nice of him, it safe me a whole five seconds of walking..

Why wouldn't he get out of my room? I asked him nicely. Well, nicely for me. I usually am on Lily's side about the marauders, if I have to pick a side that is. Better to just ignore them. If you yell at them for their idiotic pranks, you just encourage them.  
He didn't leave just sat watching me unpack. Hes getting a little creepy to be honest.  
Dinner time, I'll finish later.

Lacy.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
_Mad World- Gary Jules

Diary of Lacia Snape.

We saw Devons' little sister at dinner tonight. Her eyes were all puffy and red rimmed. Much like our own. When she saw us, she threw herself into our arms. Sobbing once more. Her name is Holly, it broke my heart, I tell you. I thought of her parents, and of her. She is just a kid, she is far too young to be dealing with these kinds of emotions. It will destroy you if she isn't strong. I cried when I saw her, and I found myself turning into Sirius shoulder for comfort of all people. It was an accident of course.  
But after dinner something magical happned (no pun intened I assure you).Ok, let me set the scene. I'm sitting in my purple armchair, a magically altered radio is playing, and Sirius is on my desk chair legs on either side of the back. Lily, Edith and Alice are sitting on my bed. Lily with her legs crossed, Lacy with her back against the head broad and Edith with her head in Lily's lap and Alice lying on her stomach. James was sitting on my desk with his back leaning on the wall. Remus up against my bookcase one of my books in hand. A muggle one. Frank was lying on a rug on my floor looking at my Gryffindor poster. We were just listening to a muggle tape playing in my magically altered radio. The tape was a Queen one. I'm obsessed with Queen.  
_'Mama just killed a man,  
put a gun against his head, _

_pulled my trigger, now he's dead'_ I sung along like I always did, quietly along to myself, Bohemian Rhaspody was the song, its one of my favourites. Then a low voice joined in with mine.  
_"Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry" _It was Black. I didn't say a word.  
Slowly one by one everyone joined in. Tears began to pour down my face. I looked around everyone else was crying too. I guess it was turning into mourning for Devon and Ellie.  
'Is this how we are going to mourn them?" Alice asked her beautiful brown hair bouncing as she sat up. I nodded slowly, smiling through my tears.  
"I guess so, singing, dancing. Seems appropriate doesn't it? They wouldn't us to be crying for them. Ellie and Devon loved dancing and singing. Fun, they lived for it." I watched as a fresh crop of tears poured down Lily's face  
"Let's Dance then, Snape." Sirius said pulling me up as another song came on. I couldn't help myself I began to laugh and cry at the same time as the beginning lyrics to Killer Queen came on and Sirius swung me around my spacious room. While we all sung along. Ellie and Devon on our minds. None of us could really sing but thats not the point. Ellie and Devon would have loved this.  
I couldn't help but smile as Sirius spun me out and I banged into Alice who was dancing with Frank, also giggling. When the song finished, I stopped the tape, about to exchange it for another.  
'We should put this one on," Lily suggested holding out a tape Ellie had made me. My heart skipped a beat. Ellie had made it for me for Christmas. I'd lost it, never had a chance to listen to it. I nodded unable to speak for a moment.  
Ellie's' voice filled the room, we were all silent.  
"Lacy, Merry Christmas. I've put some of my brother and my band on here. I hope you like it I love you! Hugs! Kisses! From Ellie, the sexiest!"  
Peter sobbed. I began to shake as the opening lyrics filled the room. I was stuck in time unable to move. It was so like Ellie to make a tape of her singing.

_'Rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here All that's left of yesterday' __**(Hello- Evanescene)**_

It was her singing, as we all stood crying, it was like a message from the grave. Like she was telling us, that she had known and that she still loved us. That she missed us. The song was so uncharacteristic for her.

She was so cheerful and insane almost. She was so happy all the time. We had to stop the music why we got a hold of our selves. So we could sing along to the rest or dance and have a happy party doing what she would've wanted, her and Devon both.  
I don't exactly know why everyone was in my room. They had arrived one by one. Sirius first, then Lily and the girls, then the rest of the boys. But I'm so glad we were all together, not alone crying and thinking of them. Sirius, at one point wrapped his arms around me, and let me cry into him. I felt my heart speed up. What was going on?

Lacy.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
__when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me _

Think of Me- Phantom Of the Opera

Extract from a conversation with Albus Dumbledore and Anthony Signbridge

"Dumbledore, we are going to have to lock them down. This latest attack. It happened in the school! If it wasn't for Minvera they may have gotten in. It was very lucky she was patrolling! Otherwise, you would have more than two dead students,"

"I am quite aware of that, thank you Anthony. I was planning on locking them down tonight. I am sending the orders as we speak, two house elves, are going to stay with them and prepare there food. We will only allow Remus out for his transformation obviously. I am sad that it had to come to this."

"It is for the best, Dumbledore,"

"I know, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to it,"

_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life

Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life 

Lonely Day- System of a down


	5. Chapter Four

Lacy, Luck And Pants

Marla-is-Beautiful

Chapter Five

/Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes/

Diary of Lacia Snape.

Disaster has struck. I mean officially. It is almost as bad as the last few days.

Okay.. It started this morning right. It's saturday, a pretty, warm saturday and cuddled up under my warm delightful duvet. Blinking sleepily as I awoke slowly. Fine, normal, at least so far.

Wrong. At the end of the bed was a large warm lump, having not made the effort to open my eyes yet. I had no idea what it was. I poked it gently with my big toe. I poked it once, twice and then again a third time. A Grunt was emitted. Then I remembered who had visted me frequently lately. I sat up so fast I got a little dizzy. Opening my eyes a scowled at the sight before me. Sirius Black was sitting at the end of my bed, grinning playfully at me.

"Black!" I screamed, pulling the blanket over my very thin, semi see-through pajama top.

"What on earth are you doing my room?!" He only grinned in reply. Now I was starting to get more than a little frustated. Sirius Black was on my bed, on a saturday morning while I was asleep. How annoying. To say the least. The very least.

Sirius Black was in my room again. This was a diaster mainly because I sleep semi-naked.

By semi-naked, I mean I sleep in short shorts and a loose shirt, which had been rearranged by sleep so one of breasts was exposed. Noticing that I tugged my blanket up panicking a little. The thought of Sirius seeing my breasts was truly scary.

"Sirius!" I Screamed, momentraily forgetting to call him Black. His face wrapped into a very confused slight smile. It was all I could do not to kiss that... I did not just think that. Anyway.

"Lacy?"

"What are you doing here?" I said after several deep breaths. Breath in, breath out, and do not have a panic attack. I repeat, do not have a panic attack. He did not, I repeat, DID NOT, see my breast.

"We are locked in," He answered, annoyingly happy. It took a moment for those words to process.

"Locked in?Why?" I asked shocked.

"Why? Because people are trying to kill us. Simple." He explained and I realise how serious this was, I had sunken to accepting explainations from Sirius Black. I felt like crying as I adjusted my top, and threw back my covers. They had us locked in here. They thought we were going to be killed if we left.

"What about classes?" He didn't answer, too busy starring at my legs. I sighed and battled the urge to hit him...hard.

"Oi!, Stop that, it's not like you haven't seen legs before, Sirius," I said getting up and undoing my ponytail I wore to bed, feeling that wonderful feeling of my long hair hitting my back in a glorious black wave. He looked up to meet my eyes, all innocent like.

"Yeah, I have. But you have a great pair...ow! What'cha do that for?! It was a compliment, Lacy," I had hit him over the head as I head over to my dresser. Now That I think about it, it was. But still who is he to admire my legs. Also, why I'm thinking about it, he's called me Lacy. I called him Sirius. That's just odd. Trapped in here with the marauders. It's turning my head to mush everytime I see them. Well, not them. Sirius, if I be perfectly honest. I think I like him.

No, no I don't. It's just I haven't seen any boys 'cept James, Peter, Remus, Frank and him. That's all it is.

Lacy

/We've lost are minds  
And it was really just a matter of time  
We're not that well adjusted  
So listen up, it's going down/

A Memory from the pensive of Sirius Black

The sky outside was a deep blue with the last rays of sun disapearing down below the hill, it's last rays streching across the hills with long enquiring fingers. In a large room in a stone castle, their was two teenagers sitting in a window seat look out at this sunset. A girl with long black hair sitting loose down her back had her back leaning against the wall. Her skin a light creamy color, contrasting brillanty with her hair, she had a slight sad smile as she watched the sunset, her long slightly muscular legs tucked up underneath her, only covered by a small pink skirt and her small breasts covered by a funky purple and blue striped shirt, long arms lying limp at her side. The boy sat next to her, his back facing the room, while he looked out the window. His skin was the colour of chestnuts, and he was well-built and muscular against the girls small frame. His thick black hair cropped short, was also black, and yet, they couldn't pass for brother and sister.

"Lacy?" Asked the boy in a deep baritone voice. She turned her head to him, deep blue eyes enquiring and biting an almost transperant lip.

"Yeah, Sirius," She replied, her own voice quiet. A breif smile appeared on the boys face.

"Are you.." He attempted to say. He sighed and put his face in his hands. A blush speard over Lacy's face, a brillant red.

"Did you..." He tried again. She very quietly, almost cautiously leaned over unravelling her legs from underneath her, leaned over and took his face froms his hands and tipped it upwards. This time she definately hesitated as she leaned forward. He looked at her, hardly daring to breath, as her face moved closer to his, those pale lips getting closer and closer every second. Their lips touched. Her eyes closed, like she was savoring the moment.

Then they flew open. A panic replaced the look of incredible almost ecstacy that had cobered her face a second ago and a tear rolled down her face, escaping from her overfilled blue eyes. Lacy inhaled deeply then like a bird she sprung off the window seat and up the stairs, away from Sirius. Sobs echoed through the hall. Sirius sat their, one hand on his lips, shell-shocked.

/Don't say goodnight  
Just slide away into the dark  
And take with you my heart  
Close the door /

Diary of Lacia Snape.

It's broken.

I won't let him it.

I wish he would stop trying to get in.

Why'd I kiss him.

He's kissed so many girls.

I doubt in thirty years he'll even remember me.

Why'd I have to kiss Sirius Black.

Lacy

/This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' everyday/

AN: If your reading this please reveiw. I am begging for reveiws as this story is my baby :)


	6. Chapter Five

Lacy, Luck and Pants

Chapter Five

_/ Oh I reach for you, I'm terrified of these four walls, this iron box can't hold my soul, all I need is you, and oh, I scream for you/_

Extract from the diary of Lacia Snape

I'm going to have to tell him I like him back, when he comes back. I will have too, there is actually no way I can possibly avoid it.

I'm terrified of telling him, and I'm terrified of what lays behind those gates. The walls that keep us in makes our home, the only place I feel safe, Hogwarts, it makes it feel like a prison.

Never have I wanted to go outside more than I do right now. I feel stuck and trapped, we have one window in our rooms and no one can see in. We have no windows otherwise. We can't leave no one but house elves

can get in. I'm stir crazy and miserable. I can't ride my broom and I can't feel the grass on my feet. It feels like we have been trapped in here for years rather than the few days. I have to get out.

I need to.

I can't just stay here.

I'll go crazy.

I need to see Sirius and I want OUT!

Lacy.

_/We've lost our minds and it was really just a matter of time we weren't that feel adjusted. So listen up it's going down, gonna lose control and take control, were taking over now, the kids are sick of being pushed around/_

A letter from the Minster of magic to Lacia Snape

Dear Miss Snape,

Today I have had correspondence from the Ministry of Magic in New Zealand, in regard with your brother the fugitive, Severus Damian Snape. Master Snape has been spotted on the west coast on one of the two Islands of New Zealand. We believed that he is there recruiting from Lord Voldemort armies from the witches and wizards there. They only have one small school of magic in New Zealand, Master Snape has also been spotted in the town in which this dwells, Te Awamutu. This is the only full wizarding town in the country and muggle vist it often. So, I am afraid that I must ask something of you.

Miss Snape, would you please write to your brother? We will track the letter, find your brother and not risk the lives of the people of this small town.

I look forward most anxiously to your reply.

Your sincerely,

Anthony Signbridge.

Minster of Magic England.

_/I'll be there as soon as I can, But I'm busy mending all the pieces of the life I had before/_

A Letter from Miss Lacia Snape to Master Severus Snape (Unauthorised)

Sev,

Get out of there. Those innocent people don't deserve to die.

I love you so much, but at the same time I can no longer stand you. I like Sirius Black, I always have and I kissed him two days ago. I will do it again.

If you don't get out of New Zealand you will die. The ministry knows your there.

Lacy.

_/God must hate me just before eternity breaking down and you can't save me stuck in hell and I wanna go home/ _

A diary entry from the diary of Peter Pettigrew

While everyone was asleep, after Remus' transformation, I snuck out. It's true that I haven't coped well since the death of my beautiful Devon, the half breed bitch Snape or that bitch Evans deserved to die, not my Devon.

So I went to find a certain Slytherin, Sirius brother in fact, Regulus Black. I knew he could find me the dark lord. I knew what I was doing was right, was fair, the bitch Evans deserved to die, after all she did, surviving when my Devon did not. I believe it was my turn to suggest the penance.

When I found him, I told Regulus where we were hidden, and it was done. In four days the bitch will be dead.

Peter.

_/On that sunny day didn't know I'd meet such a beautiful girl walking down the street/ _

Conversation with Miss Lacia Snape and Mr. Sirius Black. 

"Okay, okay, um… Favourite color?"

"Black, what about you?"

"Has to be pink!"

"Eugh, Pink are you serious?!"

"Yup, I am, it's your turn, Sirius,"

"Middle name?"

"Annette, yours?"

"Do I have to say, Lacy?"

"Yup, I had to say mine,"

"Yours is normal, Mine is…horrendous.."

"Go on, I swear I won't laugh,"

"It's…It's...It's… Jean. …. You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I…I…I….I….I lied!…..Okay…Okay…I'm…I'm under control!"

"Okay then, Favourite song?"

"Easy, Bohemian Rhapsody queen. What's yours?"

'Excellent, Excellent, my is easy too, Janie's Got a gun Aerosmith,"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes,"

"I like you too,"

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes"

_/__Lay all your love on me Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me/_

A extract from the diary of Lily Evans 

Diary,

Edith and I walked into the lounge, a sight lay there before me, something I thought I'd never, ever, ever see. My dearest Lacy Snape, and a marauder. Snogging!

Well, all I can say to that is…finally!!

It took them long enough. Jam…I mean, Potter, was telling me that Sirius has had a huge crush on Lacy for years. Lacy, well, you would have to be blind not see her affection for Sirius! Edith and I have been watching them carefully after the crying incident, and, well, lets just say walking in on them in this kind of situation isn't much of a surprise. Lacy, well, she blushed, and to my surprise so did Sirius. But neither of them could stop smiling. It seems like every one is pairing up. Edith and Remus are spending more and more time together as the year goes on. I'm glad, they are both so quiet and both love to read, so it makes sense that they would get together.

As for Potter and myself, well, we aren't at each others throats and he's been so nice to me, since well, yes.

As for Alice and Frank, well, I think they are meant for each other. They are very rarely apart anymore.

I wonder, if we all survive this, if we all stay close. Because at the moment, I don't think any other person is as close as our group is. Locked in this place. We no contact from the outside world, apart from meals and letters. Well, we don't have anyone else to lean on, really. I mean, I've even lost track of the days. It might still be September or October, Hell, it may even be March and I wouldn't know it.

I can hear James coming up the stairs, time to go.

Oh, diary, I like him. Terrible isn't it?

Lily.

_/I __can hear them whisper And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me Out of all the hours thinking Somehow I've lost my mind/_

From Peter Pettigrews Diary

It happens tonight.

Peter

_/Hear the cry of War Louder than before With his sword in hand to control the land Crushing metal strikes on this frightening night Fall onto your knees For the Phantom Lord/_

A memory from the pensive of Remus Lupin.

The group of teenagers were sitting in the common room, a red head was reading, quietly, Lily Evan. Next to her, a blacked hair girl, Lacy, sat a on a black hair mans, Sirius, lap, laughing as she talked to a girl with glasses, Edith, and a boy with mousey hair, Remus, as the other teens played exploding snap. A loud bang sounded, followed by a siren going off. The teens dropped what they were doing, wands out and starred at the door.

TBC


End file.
